sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zoralth's Psychoanalysis Experiment: Asonja's Treatment (Full)
Plot Zoralth the Dragon, Asonja's brother, is under the impression that Asonja is lacking in positive emotions due to the lack of social interaction and support from them. Therefore, he has begun studying the fundamentals of Psychology to help his poor, depressed brother. His goal is for Asonja to understand that the people all around Mobius cares about him, or know him to the point where they can understand why he's misjudged. He just needs a bit of proof to further prove his claim. If you wish to participate, place your name in the heading below and the individual experiment will begin. You may only add up to one character. If you wish to see Asonja's profile in case you haven't done so yet for more information on who he is, you're more welcome to do so. You can access him here. Side Note I'm trying out this different style of rp, much like what Trisell Chronos has previously done. Basically, different people will be having their own separate version of the rp without interfering with other users' rps. I figured this would be very organized other than one whole rp where everyone joins in at different times, and leave at different times, etc. And, honestly, how stressful can that be? (Indigo/Xan) -Silverknight01 Your character had appeared in a rather cozy room, sitting on a luxurious chair. In front of them, a black-scaled dragon about their size showed up with a clipboard and a pencil. "Thanks for participating, Mr...uhhh...Xan, is it?" The dragon asks, having to get glasses to read the name. "I butcher names so I apologize if I said it wrong..." The linx ended up crossing one of his legs over the other, and folded his hands together in a business like manor. It was hard to tell who was actually doing the interview and who wasn't. "What can I say. It was a charming ad. So, good sir. What can I do for you today..?" said the 'person.' His voice sounded a little off some how, like there was multiple people speaking at once. The dragon didn't seem to mind that fact, though he was pretty sure he was aware of that. "I would just to ask you a few questions on your opinions with a certain individual. As I'm aware, you don't know him, but I would like to hear a few opinions of your on first glace." With that said, the dragon handed a picture of a black hedgehog with a trench coat, dark grey eyes, and black-rimmed glasses with spiky black hair. Black everything, though the picture was filmed from whole color. The photo depicts the hedgehog as snarky, and not wanting to be taken a photo of. "Tell me what you notice about this individual and tell me what you think about his personality, anything that comes into mind when you see this picture, if you may." "He appears to be a Skrillex wanna be." The linx said instantly. "I wasn't aware that it was physically possible to not only dress in black. But be. The embodiment of blackness." He continued without a tinge of remorse. "..He seems to enjoy wallowing around in his own misery. How OLD is the man child?" Xan inquired, setting down the photo. It was clear that he wasn't taking things very seriously. The dragon took the notes down while following the linx's words. "Well, this 'man-child' is turning 18 in just a few days." He inquired. "And, please, if you could be a bit more serious with your opinions...words are rather hurtful these days. "Now, what would you do if you saw this hedgehog in real life? What would you say, do, and why?" The dragon asked. "This is the final question set, as I said before they were only few." Xan sighed for a moment. "I would tell the boy to get a grip on his reality. Mentality doesn't 'jus't effect yourself. But everyone around you, as well. Unless he means to repel friends, in which case.. You go live your dreams." He said, rolling one of his hands in the air to get emphasis going. The dragon wrote more into his clipboard,nodding frequently as Xan went on. "I see..I'm pretty sure he will take those comments fairly nicely in a few minutes." The dragon stood up and motioned for Xan to follow. "Come along now. I'll be bringing you to a different room." "..." The linx sat there, letting to words sink in. Before silently standing to his feet and following Zoralth's lead. (Axel) Brudikai222 Your character had appeared in a rather cozy room, sitting on a luxurious chair. In front of them, a black-scaled dragon about their size showed up with a clipboard and a pencil. "Thanks for participating, Mr...uhhh...Axel, is it?" The dragon asks, having to get glasses to read the name. "I butcher names very often..." "Yeah its Axel mr dragon guy...... " Axel said scratching his head. "What am I doing here again?" "I'm pretty sure you are well aware that you saw my advertisement on recruitments for a social experiment that I am doing with a certain black hedgehog." He says, as he gives Axel a picture of a black hedgehog with black glasses, dark grey eyes, and basically black-everything. The film looked like the hedgehog was snarky and didn't want his picture taken. "Tell me anything you see about this hedgehog that pops into your mind." The dragon adds. "Thats Asonja..... Wait did he commit a crime? Axel asked. "Nono, Axel." The dragon laughed a bit. "He committed no crime. Just give me opinions about him the moment you look at him from this film. That's all I ask." "Its just regular Asonja, this has been his attitude for the past 10 years I've known him. Angry at the world, lazy, unmotivated, complains too much, and to top it all off he betrayed me like 4 times and yet I don't kill him." The dragon nods as he writes on his clipboard. "I see...so you have a strong friendship with him. What else?" "Thats it everything I've told you is basic 100% Asonja." The dragon nods and he stands up. "Well, if that's the case, come with me. I'll be moving you to a different room for a little bit while I continue my research. Until then, you'll have someone to talk to so you wouldn't be bored." "What evs." Axel says getting up. The dragon lead him to another room, where Asonja sat in a chair by himself in an empty room. He had his arms crossed and just looking around the room with a look of distaste. When he saw Axel, he grumbled and looked away. "I hope you two can get along..." The dragon stated as he closed the door behind Axel. The other hedgehog just glared at Axel. "Yo Asonja that you?" "Of course it's me, dummy." Asonja responded. "What're you doing here...? Don't you have better things to do?"